


The name to take

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kono joke with Steve in the car.</p><p>Set during the post-beach scene in _Ho'ohuli Na'au_.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The name to take

"Yes, yes, I enjoyed talking to the models," Danny said after Kono and Steve asked him enough times. _And how long is this light going to stay red? Honestly!_ "But I don't want to ever do it again."

"Can't stand that much skin?" Kono asked.

"Oh skin I got no problem with."

"Then what's the problem?" Steve asked.

"All the physical beauty, half of it probably not real, clashes with all the vapidity."

"Is that a word?"

"In New Jersey, maybe?" Kono asked.

"As I was saying," Danny said, "The few who weren't total airheads, were so self-centered they barely noticed somebody gone up like the Hindenberg. The people with beauty and brains, I've noticed, go surfing, not modeling."

"That reminds me, Kono," Steve said before she could say anything. "How did your date with Officer Fong go?"

"Date?" Danny asked. "There was a date?"

"There was no date," Kono said. "I ran into him at the beach before joining up with the two of you, and we talked a little."

"That brings back memories," Danny said.

"Speaking of self-centered," Steve said. "So, you think you'll see him again?" he asked Kono.

"Maybe," she said.

Not only did the traffic light turn green, but appearantly Steve's brain was three moves ahead in the conversation, because he said, "Mrs. Kono Fong," Steve said dramatically. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Idiot," Danny muttered.

"What, you think they don't look cute together?"

"Never argued that. No, what I'm calling _you_ an idiot about, is the fact that you got the married name wrong. Am I right?" he asked Kono.

"You're right," Kono agreed.

"My mistake," Steve said graciously. "And what would it be?"

"Mr. Charlie Kalakaua," Danny said.

"You know, I can see that."

"You're insane," Kono told them. "Both of you."

"What, this is news?" Danny asked.

And the phone rang.


End file.
